


That's A Wrap Guys!

by anneadley5584



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, Misha and Jared are always playing jokes on one another while shooting. They also always try their very best to make the other(s) lose their cool during a scene. What happens when Misha and Jensen's shenanigans escalate to a whole new level? </p><p>After all, the best way to make a man lose focus while working is through seduction...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's A Wrap Guys!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [T.S](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=T.S).



**Misha**

"That's a wrap guys! Good work today. Well, good work when you weren't goofing off" Jared looked pointedly at Jensen. Jared was directing the last two episodes of the season and had to film today's scene more times than usual. Jensen was more adamant than ever it seemed to make Misha lose his already slim resolve and hard to maintain straight face while shooting his side. How was it that Jensen was so good at staying neutral no matter what faces his costars made or through anything they did to him below view of the camera? It drove Misha crazy. No, _Jensen_ drove Misha crazy. Self control was lost whenever Jensen was around him and yet his own presence seemed to do nothing to other man. Well it was time to do something about that. Misha Collins would make Jensen Ackles lose control one way or another if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Jensen**

Jensen knew he had ruined more takes than usual. Takes always got ruined with Misha because he could rarely ever stop laughing but today may have just set a new record. It wasn't truly his fault though. Misha was the one truly at fault here. Jensen just liked to listen to Misha laugh, he couldn't control Misha breaking character. Helping the blue eyed man do so however was a different story. Misha's laugh was one of those sounds you could sit there listening to all day and never tire of hearing it. You could listen to it on the worst of days and feel a little better or just relaxing in the sun- Oh for Christ sakes Jen, stop it. You're a grown man acting like a teenager with a crush. Which you definitely don't have on one of your best friends. Definitely not on Misha Collins. That’d be ridiculous and stupid. His laugh when he loses control is just pleasurable to hear. If he was being honest with himself however, Jensen had no idea how he kept so seemingly calm around his friend. _Friend?_   Yes. Friend. That's it. Shut up. Any time Misha spoke, with that damned sex voice or otherwise or even came in proximity Jensen's heart always sped up, no, raced was more accurate and his breathing hitched a little. It was torture. An unbearable torture. An unbearable, _blissful_ torture. As much as Jensen hated it, or tried to at least, he knew that he lived for that voice and the Cas like invasion of space. It was like a freaking drug. _Dammit **.**_ He couldn't have a crush at this age, _could he?_

* * *

**Misha**

He was nervous. Nerves were a rare thing for Misha Collins because of his usual confidence in himself. But this, this was different. Trying to make Jensen Ackles lose it could have so many more outcomes than Misha most likely already considered, which were many. It could end well…not that he had thought up any particular good outcomes involving the invasion of Jensen's personal space with permission and getting far closer than he had ever been playing Castiel. Those sorts of thoughts of course would have never crossed Misha's mind while imagining- _No._ Stop it Misha. _Self control._ Try to have at least a _little_ bit of dignity please… Or on the other hand it could ruin their friendship if it went wrong. What if he went too far on some joke or plan not yet thought of or imagined of and Jen ended up hating him for it? No, he couldn't do this. Misha couldn't risk their friendship he thought while walking onto set the next morning. It meant too much to Misha and he couldn’t begin to imagine going on set and working so often with Jensen if it came to their relationship breaking and it coming to the point of being silently hated it for it. There was absolutely no way that Misha could go through with this. It was far too risky. The same man with whose friendship was in question was, as expected, already waiting on set ready and rearing to go. A bright eyed Jensen looked over just as Misha walked in and cracked a wicked grin that was full of promise for another trying day of his on screen neutrality.

 _Screw it_.

Jensen Ackles has it coming to him. ****

* * *

**Jensen**

 That plan backfired. How the hell did today get so out of control? Only this morning he was flashing a slightly evil grin at Misha to foreshadow the day ahead. The day ahead that was supposed to consist of Jensen messing with Misha. Yet it was Jensen who was the one fighting to maintain control. It had started out innocently enough. In the beginning it was just little things to keep him on his toes. Like Misha making him coffee and standing a bit closer than normal for starters. Or when Jensen went to relieve him of the hot drink, Misha didn't, wouldn't let go for close to 10-15 seconds longer than necessary. Then there was the way Misha kept looking at him every other goddamn minute with narrowed eyes, a raised eyebrow and just after a few seconds, the corners of his lips curling up into a grin. The grin was different each time. Friendly…charming...seductive. Was it seductive? No it couldn't have been. _Or maybe it was?_   Misha could have been playing a joke or something. There's no way that seductive of a grin would have been genuine. Right? The grins though had no end. What the hell was he doing? Practicing for a role as the Cheshire cat? Then came the touching which was even worse. Ever so casually Misha would brush against Jensen whenever he walked by no matter how much room there was. Or he'd stand close enough to be touching and put a hand on his shoulder. Other times when they were alone for the most part Misha would nonchalantly slip a finger or two through one of Jensen's belt loops or into a jean pants pocket. Maintaining a neutral manner was becoming increasingly difficult but he persevered and held fast. Misha would not win whatever game this was.

* * *

**Misha**

Misha had no idea what to think about his day. It was up, down and five kinds of confusing. There were times when he was sure he would crack Jensen and then there were moments when self confidence was damaged. The coffee incident, a couple of times in between his ever changing smiles, and certain belt loop/pocket episodes all boosted the self confidence level. Other times though downgraded that same supply. Starting with coffee was easy enough, take him by total surprise. Which definitely worked. The way Jensen kept swallowing, trying to hide deeps breaths and stammering was priceless. Then there was the smiling as a tease. The look on his costar’s was one of pure bewilderment which of course delighted Misha and egged him on further. Misha had to admit to himself that the seductive grins were his personal favorite, at first anyways. Those were 100% genuine and threw Jensen so off guard the first time he didn’t look back at Misha for at least a good ten minutes. After two or three times though Jensen started returning every grin be it silly or seductive which turned out to be immensely aggravating. How the hell could it be this hard to get under a guy’s skin? So Misha did what he knew how to do and did well, he upped his game. Every possible moment was spent touching or walking by and brushing against Jensen even going as far as almost possessively put his hand in the other man’s pockets or through his belt loops. He wanted to show Jensen that he was in control here and that this game was currently owned. Not to mention that he secretly enjoyed being that close to Jensen, the smell of him was as intoxicating and addicting as always. No. Not intoxicating or addicting. Maybe it was a _little_. No. Shut up Misha and get a grip on yourself. Remember that this your costar and your friend please. _Okay?_   Okay. Good. Settled. This is just to get under his skin. But he _is_ a bit intoxicating. Yeah, Misha’s self-control department was _definitely_ lacking. Just a _bit_. 

* * *

 

**Jensen**

The wind was rustling Misha’s trench coat covering his long, ever flexing fingers that Jensen was secretly fascinated with. Sometimes when Misha was texting or talking with his hands Jensen would sneak a glance or three at his fingers as they danced through the air. He wondered what they would feel like entwined with his, caught in his hair, or running along the hem of one of his t-shirts… Dammit, stop thinking about his fingers Jensen and focus. The two men were shooting the end scene of the episode where Dean and Cas are having a talk standing outside of the Impala and it was once again Misha’s turn to get his side of the scene shot. Jensen decided that it was about time to take his revenge because after all, payback is a bitch. Misha kept his eyes on Jensen as seriously as Cas would look if talking to Dean and Jensen held the gaze in turn. He could tell that it took Misha all of the control he had not to look away but Jensen broke the eye contact first choosing instead to shift his attention on Misha’s lips as he licked his own. If seduction was the game then who was he to refuse or back down and submit? Green eyes trailed down slowly to the other man’s jaw and then even slower to his neck. Those same green eyes looked back up suddenly to meet blue ones through dark lashes as a grin widened along Jensen’s face. Misha’s thick swallow was visible to the green eyes that had somehow found their way back to his neck before reaching the coat’s collar and tracing with his eye movements. Jensen lingered his focus on Misha’s upper body in between flicking his eyes back every so often to graze his teeth against his quirked pink lips. Then he took it a step further raising his hand deliberately to make sure his co-star’s eyes were following as he slowly hooked a finger on his shirt collar lightly tugging on it before raising a teasing eyebrow at the darker haired man. Jensen had no idea how it happened but within just a few seconds he was pushed up against the side of the Impala with Misha’s lips pressing against his. It took a moment to process what he was doing but it wasn’t long before Jensen had flipped them around so Misha’s back was to the car and he was passionately crushing his mouth against the blue eyed man’s lips in turn. Vaguely a confused voice that sounded like Jared’s call out “That’s a wrap guys” registered in the back of Jensen’s mind but he quickly pushed it aside as there were more pressing and far more attention consuming matters at hand. One of those pressing matters was that barely a second later those fingers that Jensen had thought about what seemed like forever ago were gripping his hair and splayed out on his hip. He pulled back to catch his breath because he felt like he had just ran a marathon and from what Jensen could tell, Misha felt the same way. “I guess neither of us have much self-control huh?” he heard his own voice distantly saying in a breathless tone. Misha’s laugh sent a flood of warmth through him and then Misha answered with the best possible response in turn. “Not a bit but who the hell cares now?” and once again Misha’s lips were on his but softer this time. Jensen knew that he would definitely never let Misha get that self-control back if this was the result.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments, kudos and/or check out my other works if you enjoyed this or even if you didn't! (Dean didn't like Cas at first either but now look at them...)
> 
> Also, BIG NEWS!, I officially have a Twitter account so look me up @anneadley5584  
> I'll be posting a lot of the fandom photos that I Photoshop on there and being my usual sugar loaded, netflix obsessed dorky/weird self which is obviously a completely convincing and compelling reason for you to follow me.


End file.
